


The Number One Rule

by rubyrubio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Laws, One Shot, rules of the supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrubio/pseuds/rubyrubio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester are the most lethal motherf*ckers on the planet. Every evil thing knows it, and it's up to them to make sure the new ones to the supernatural world know that. </p><p>**One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Number One Rule

Becoming a vampire was probably the best thing that has ever happened in Caden's loser life. 

All he remembered was the pain in his mouth, the thirst for something he didn't know of. If he didn't know any better, he would've guessed he was turning into more of an estrogen being. But the second he saw the girl with a tattoo running all down her arm, blood dripping down her chin, he knew that's far from what happened. 

"Welcome to your new life, short stack." She smirked down at him, before her expression turned serious again. "We need to talk." 

He popped his neck, trying to get a feel of anything else that might have been different. But there was no super strength or reasons for him to be faster than he was. His clothes were a wreck though, blood stains and rips, but no sign that he was ever damaged. 

The tattooed girl leaned over him, eyes looking at him menacingly. "Since my brother decided you looked..  _Decent_ enough to be with us, we're going to have to lay down a few rules, okay?" She tilted her head, before leaning back ad standing up straight. "I'll meet you upstairs after you change." 

After he heard the door slam, he looked at the dresser with a stack of rumpled clothes waiting for him. He was out of his old clothes pretty quickly, and tried his best to be comfortable in all of the black clothing he was given. Jesus, just because he was undead, didn't mean he had to become a gothic freak right?

He headed up the stairs, Tattoo and her brother sitting there waiting. Hesitantly, he sat down in the chair across from them. "So, what exactly do I need to know?" He looked up at both of them and the brother chuckled lowly. 

"Well first off, we need your name. Mine is Daniel, this is Kate." 

Kate nodded in response to her name, smirking a tad as she stared him down. "Easy there, tough guy. We're not gonna kill you, we just need to make sure there won't be a reason to kill you." 

That made no sense to him whatsoever, but deciding not to piss her off he shrugged. "Alright, I'm Caden." 

They both smiled at his answer, and he had the feeling it wasn't because that's what they wanted to name their lovechild or whatever. "Caden, well let's get this over with shall we?"

They learned forward over the table, a new determination in their eyes. "First things first, we're not going to have you running around killing off humans to feed the bloodsucking side of you. There's a farm full of cows that we feed off so we don't starve to death. We go every two weeks, near the start of our starvation. Got it?" He nodded in understanding, but a sour pout formed on his mouth. "What are we, a remake of Twilight?" 

Daniel snorted, "No, you dumbass. This is so we don't get hunters on our trail. You got that? We don't need them snooping around here." 

Kate shivered, although it wasn't because she was cold. He had to ask. "What do you mean hunters?" There was a beat of silence.

Daniel and Kate glanced at each other warily before going back to Caden. "Hunters. Humans who know about the supernatural world and hunt it down. Demons, ghosts, vampires-" 

He stood up in his chair and choked on the air around him. "Demons? Wha-all of this exists? I don't understand-" 

Kate took his shoulder and shoved him back down, surprisingly patient with him. "Yes, Caden. And there are people who will kill us for existing if we don't over our tracks well." He gulped, not liking the way she told him that. Nonetheless he nodded along, even leaning forward. "So these hunters... Do we try to kill them first?"

Daniel tensed up at the thought, before shaking his head. "No exactly. If they come around here we'll fight them off as best we can. But killing other hunters means bringing more here." He paused, thinking. "And you definitely don't want to attract the more...experienced."

The way he said it ran a chill through his spine, and he couldn't help but asking them. "And that's supposed to scare us? We're freaking vampires and you're afraid of a bunch of ragged humans hunting us down?" That made him laugh, but then he saw their sobered expressions and turned emotionless. They weren't kidding. 

"Look, yes we are more advanced and live longer and all sorts of crazy shit-but do not put yourself in their line of sight. Especially not-." She stopped all of a sudden, looking at Daniel before back to him. "You don't want the Winchester's looking for us." 

He gave them a blank look. "Like the rifle?" 

They nodded, but didn't smile at his lame attempt of a joke. "The Winchester brothers are the most lethal, and if we ever have them on our trail? We're good as dead." She splayed her hands across the table as if that would explain it all, but that just didn't cut it out for him. "Lethal? You're kidding right? And what exactly have they been taught about the supernatural world?" He began a smirk, only to have it dropped by Daniel's glare. 

Kate spoke up. "Don't ever think about trying to kill them off. It started way back when a demon killed their mother. Their father John raised them to kill things in the night as he plotted his revenge." She clenched her jaw, ducking her head before looking back at him. "They've been in the business longer than most people have at their age. Besides, even if you did manage to kill them; they have angels on their side. The king of Hell-" 

Caden brought his hands up to stop her, "Woah,  _woah._ You mean to tell me there are angels too? The king of Hell? What is this? How do they get these connections? Maybe we can get our own-" 

Daniel banged his fist on the table, startling him into stopping. "Caden, enough with the survival tactics. Not even the best connections would give us a chance. Hell, the younger one was possessed by Lucifer about two years ago. Dropped him right into the pit with the other big angel." 

 _What the fuck?_ He couldn't believe it. The more he heard about these guys, the more he felt weak about what he was now. "So don't go looking for trouble, got it." Kate and Daniel sighed in relief that he now just accepted it. "Listen, we know it's hard. But they're the most skilled and lethal motherfuckers here on this planet and I don't plan on dying anytime soon because you decided to run through the crossfire." 

He nodded, looking down at his hands in defeat. This was so stupid. This was supposed to make his life better, but now he was just one of the things his old kind hunted. He couldn't believe it. 

 

After a month of living with Daniel and Kate, his life began to get a little  _lifeless_ and he knew he had to do something about it. While they were down at the farm, Caden packed up a few clothes and headed down the road, hoping to cause some trouble and meet the scary Winchesters. 

 

(In which case he did, and it was the single most terrifying fucking thing that has ever happened to him).

 


End file.
